Airplane: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: During a trip to the market, Nagisa ends up winning a free weekend trip to Hawaii for two. But there's just one tiny little problem, Shizuma is afraid to fly. Finding out this little fact after the plane has already taken off, Nagisa tries to calm Shizuma down. And there seems to be only one way for Nagisa to do that. Oneshot, rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** I've been working on this other story for a few days now and needed a little break. So I decided to work on this little oneshot. I've had the idea for this little story for awhile now, and I'm glad I finally got around to working on it. In a way this is sort of a sequel to Heat.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Airplane: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Shizuma Hanazono sat on the couch in her apartment reading a book. It had been a relaxing few days since she and her live-in girlfriend, Nagisa Aoi, had gotten a few days off from school and work. Though their little vacation was almost over, they still had the weekend and the following Monday off. Shizuma's reading was interrupted when she heard the door of the apartment open. Walking into the room was a girl with red almost shoulder-length red hair that was tied back wearing a pink t-shirt and tan shorts. In her right arm was a large brown grocery bag. This of course was Nagisa.

"Hi Shizuma." Nagisa greeted as she closed the door behind her and went to the small kitchen to set down her load. "Sorry it took me so long at the store. The checkout lines were packed today."

"That's okay." Shizuma said as she put down her book and went out to the small kitchen. "You know I could've done the shopping."

"C'mon, we agreed to take turns." Nagisa reminded the silver haired beauty as she unpacked the bag. "Besides, we're lucky I'm the one who went today."

"And why's that?" Shizuma asked before going up to Nagisa and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Because I ended up winning a free trip to Hawaii for both of us." Nagisa said proudly. "There was this stand on the way to the register that was holding a small lottery contest and I decided to enter for laughs. But I ended up winning!"

"Wow, that's amazing Nagisa!" Shizuma told her.

"Yeah, and the best part is that the trip is for this weekend." Nagisa continued as she took an envelope out of the bag. "I've got the plane ticket right here."

"Uh, plane tickets?" Shizuma repeated as some of the color drained from her face.

"Uh-huh, our flight leaves Friday afternoon." Nagisa confirmed. "Isn't I great Shizuma? We can finish our vacation in Hawaii!"

"Oh, but… do you really want to leave now?" Shizuma asked a bit nervously. "I mean what's wrong with a quiet weekend at home?"

"What? Are you serious Shizuma?" a surprised Nagisa asked. "Why'd you want to pass up a trip like this?"

"Well…" Shizuma began, but she couldn't finish. She saw the look in Nagisa's eyes begging her to say yes, and Shizuma could not think of any good excuse. At least not without revealing her secret. "Oh… okay. We can go."

"Yay! Thanks Shizuma." Nagisa said happily before giving Shizuma a hug.

* * *

Friday came and before long Shizuma and Nagisa were packed and at the airport. The who time they were in line at the airport going through the security checkpoints, Nagisa kept noticing how unusually nervous Shizuma was. She had noticed it even on the car ride over to the airport. Before long the couple had gotten aboard the plane and were escorted to their seats.

"Oh boy, that took forever!" Nagisa sighed as she sat in her seat by the window. "But we're finally on our way, aren't we Shizuma?"

"Yeah." Shizuma said as she took the seat next to Nagisa, sounding as if her mind was somewhere else.

Before long the doors to the plane were closed and the stewardesses were instruction the passengers on what to do in case of an emergency, such as if the plane had to make a water landing. During the lecture Nagisa noticed how on edge Shizuma seemed. Several minutes passed, and soon the plane finally began to move. Shizuma took Nagisa's hand as the plane picked up speed. When they finally took off, Shizuma held onto Nagisa's hand like a vice.

"Uh, Shizuma? You think you could let go of my hand now?" Nagisa asked. "You're holding on a little tight."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Shizuma said as she quickly let go. Her hands then began to tightly grip the arms of her seat.

"Wow, what a view." Nagisa said as she looked out the window. "You should see this Shizuma."

"I'll… take your word for it." Told her, not once looking towards the window.

"Shizuma, are you okay?" Niagisa askaed.

"What? Of course I am!" Shizuma said with a nervous laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just seem kinda tense." Nagisa pointed out.

"Tense? Me? I'm fine." Shizuma insisted. Suddenly the plane shook for a moment. "What the hell was that?"

"Folks, we just experienced some brief turbulence. Nothing to be worried about." The voice of the captain said over the intercom.

"See Shizuma? We're fine." Nagisa assured her.

"Of course we're fine." Shizuma said nervously. "Why wouldn't we be?"

At that moment Nagisa knew that Shizuma was not fine. She unbuckled her own seatbelt and then unbuckled Shizuma's. Then she grabbed Shizuma's hand and pulled her out of her seat down the aisle until they reached the woman's lavatory. Nagisa then pushed Shizuma inside and then shut and locked the door behind them both.

"Nagisa, why'd you drag me in here?" Shizuma asked.

"Because this is the only place on this tin can where we can have any privacy." Nagisa explained. "Now what's wrong with you?"

"I told you nothing's wrong!" Shizuma insisted. "I'm fine!"

Nagisa didn't buy it for a minute. She crossed her arms and gave Shizuma a look that made it clear that it was impossible for her to hide anything.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you my darling Nagisa." Shizuma said with a defeated sigh. "I'm afraid of flying. I have been ever since I was five when I saw this plane crash near my family's mansion."

"How come you never told me?" Nagisa asked.

"Well… I guess because I was embraced." Shizuma admitted. "Plus you wanted to go on this trip so badly."

"Oh Shizuma, I would've understood." Nagisa said as she gave Shizuma a hug. "I shouldn't have made such a big deal about going. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should've told you that I was afraid to fly a long time ago." Shizuma told her. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

Nagisa pulled away and took a good look at Shizuma. She had never seen the silver-haired beauty look so frightened and vulnerable before, and Nagisa felt responsible. She desperately wanted to do something to make Shizuma feel better, and Nagisa could only think of one thing. Nagisa went in and began kissing a spot on Shizuma's neck. A soft moan escaped Shizuma's lips. Nagisa continued to suck on that spot, and slowly she could feel Shizuma beginning to relax.

After a few minutes Nagisa stopped her attack on Shizuma's neck and pulled up the light-blue t-shirt she was wearing. Nagisa smirked a bit when she saw that Shizuma wasn't wearing a bra. Nagisa began to suck on Shizuma's left breast, while her left hand worked on massaging the right. Shizuma moaned and gently pushed Nagisa's head and left and to increase the pressure. This went on until Nagisa had to break for air.

Shizuma then sat as best she could on the small counter with the sink, allowing Nagisa to push up the short white skirt Shizuma was wearing and push aside the crotch of her panties to reveal her opening. Nagisa then pushed her tongue into Shizuma, causing the silver-haired girl to moan louder. Though she was trying her best to keep the noise down, as she knew the lavatory they were in wasn't soundproof. Though Nagisa was making it very hard. After a few minutes, Shizuma finally climaxed, her hands clutching tight to the edge of the counter as she did so.

Nagisa got back to her feet as Shizuma caught her breath. After a moment Shizuma looked at Nagisa with a seductive smile. Her golden eyes gave Nagisa a predatory stare that the redhead was all too familiar with. Shizuma advanced on Nagisa and cornered her against the wall, which was not hard to do in such a small space.

"Your turn." Shizuma said in a husky whisper.

Shizuma then put her hand down Nagisa's red skirt past her panties. The silver-haired goddess then pushed two fingers into Nagisa's opening and began to thrust in and out.

"Yeah… harder!" Nagisa moaned.

Upon Nagisa's request Shizuma picked up the pace and thrust harder and deeper into Nagisa. Nagisa too was having a hard time keeping the noise down. After several minutes of ecstasy Nagisa finally climaxed. Shizuma pulled Nagisa into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"That was… wow!" Nagisa whispered breathlessly.

"We should probably get back to our seats now." Shizuma suggested.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nagisa asked.

"I will now." Shizuma assured her before kissing her again.

* * *

A few hours later the plane finally landed in Hawaii. During the flight Shizuma had still been a little tense, but Nagisa was there to support her. Before long Shizuma and Nagisa left the airport and got in the cab headed to their hotel.

"Are you feeling better now Shizuma?" Nagisa asked.

"I am now that we're back on the ground." Shizuma answered. "Though I don't think I'm as afraid to fly as I used to be. In fact I think the flight back might be a little fun."

Nagisa blushed a bit at Shizuma's comment. She had a feeling that on their flight back Shizuma would be the one to drag them off for a little alone time..

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it, Shizuma and Nagisa have, to use an old phrase, "joined the mile high club". The idea of Shizuma being afraid of flying was something I was originally going to use in another crossover story between Strawberry Panic and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But the idea for that story got scrapped. So instead the idea ended up being used for this story.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
